mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers:Just Because It Gooes Doesn't Mean It's Yelphat Trion
Yes, Yelphat Trion does make an appearance here. Also the title was referencing the Gusher commercial. Characters: Autobots (Magnum Force): * Jazzimus Prime. (Yes, I'm using HTTDZ's Savior instead of the Original.) He keeps his Dragon altmode. * Capitulation. Another Jazzimus Prime from another universe. He had killed Thomastrain's brother and fought Kirbycron's monsters. * Chronicl0r. One of the oldest and the wisest, but that doesn't mean he can't kick ass as good as the next generation. * Sea Warrior. Basically a replacement for Divefin,since he had went Decepticon. She is a bit of a coward, and she was forced to kill off her old team. Since then, she uses one of their swords to remember them by. * Olive and Surface. Olive's more of a loner type and doesn't really care about the war, where as Surface was a dancer before the war and a swordfighter. Surface's also a Futuron. * Shaila. Another Futuron. Shalia's one of those Autobots that are cheerful all of the time, and are glad to take on any sort of mission. * Vesturah. A goodie who loves fooling and pretending. She also isn't really loyal to either side. * Smokescreen. He's more of the cowardly sort, which is ironic as fuck because he has this big bruiser body. * Prowler. Prowler's used by the Autobots, still. He had proved to be versatile, like a Swiss army knife. * Windcharging. The undisputed Master of Disguise. No other comments. * Claire Diamondstar. A valuable human ally, also the original Jazz's kiss player. (all the heffers were) Yes, she is a full-fledged Autobot. * Aviatorforcer. Another Autobot warrior. * Carsurge. Magnum Force's medic. Not A Perv,It's Natural: A group under Magnum Force, also don't mind its name. (Both male and female Autobots are in it,lol.) * Lifeline. A racer Autobot much like Stardance. Also Stardance's in the group too. * Stardance. An alumni who was a competitive racer, up until she lost by Blurr's hands. * Sharra/Sallylay. A human had who found Cybertronian bracelets which allow her to become Cybertronian herself (Sallylay) Sharra would spend most of her time as Sallylay, enjoying it. * Roadrunner. A very experienced Autobot who has an emnity with Sideblades. * Deduce. A former decepticon who had joined because he felt like he was simply being used by them. * Endurance. A warrior from the future. * Bumblelee. An Arbitrary Autobot who was under Fishimus, but had enough of his commander and joined Jazzimus' autobots. * Thrasher. A time-traveling Autobot that loves demolition derbies. * Angela. An Autobot on par with Jazzimus (and actually was his girlfriend.) She's a bit of a turncoat. She was considered 'Most trusted' by Megatron. * Silence. Another human, but a spy that works very closely with the Autobots as the United Nations have allied with them during the wars. She actually works for Americana, and is half demon (but like 0.0000005% or something.) too. * Veil. A former Aerialbot and ally (actually close friend, yes that close of Jazzimus's.) of Jazzimus's. Decepti-punishers: * Megatron (Shoeformers). Megatron transforms into a Converse. A very infamous leader of the Decepticons, his strategies and ruthlessness are second to none (well, second to Galvatron, but he becomes Galvy later..) * Katana. An assassin who is closely aligned with the Decepticons, and has served them for a long time. Although she serves them, and is very loyal to Megatron, she actually doesn't like the Decepticon cause. She just wouldn't say it aloud. * Helix Collision. A Decepticon gunner who was under Elyoria. (though not a Decepticon Destroyer herself.) Not much is known about her. * Seamstrike. One of Starscream's seekers. She didn't know that Starscream had turned coat, and had wanted to avenge him. * -0876. A Decepticon who is obsessed with the Ocean and fish. * Sideblades. A Decepticon who is a bit of a mean girl, also she has the title of 'Decepticon Princess'. * Dark Blossom. A evil girl who's working with the Decepticons, and serves as their liaison as she knows everything about Earth and its civilizations. * Sky-Byte. Another infamous Decepticon who had actually fought Optimus Prime at one time. * Catara. A predacon who is very bad and evil,though has a sliver of good in her. She's also another living armory. * Shivianah-Ko. A 'liberal decepticon' who mostly aligns with the Autobots as she misses the good old days of the Decepticon Empire. * Wingclamp. Wingclamp was a minion of Thomastrain's who had survived. * Divefin. Divefin was actually an Autobot, though had amnesia and joined the Decepticons, thinking he was one all along. * Slapspit. A Decepticon whose specialty is Swamp Warfare and is basically another goon. * Predosaur. Another turncoat. He also was a Dinobot and a servant of Kirbycron's. * Deathstriker. A decepticon with a long history. * Levoniah. A very sadistic and masochistic Decepticon. (meaning she enjoys her pain, and others' pain.) * Mileage. A very old decepticon who hates the Millennials, and the Youth as a whole. * Raidenzaru. * Lunge/Riposte. A traditionalist sword-fighter who is basically President Coolidge. * Redwing. Another Air supremacist seeker. * Powerdrive. He specializes in underground combat, and is a loyalist. * Bloodlust. A murderous beige seeker. * Damage. A mobster Decepticon. * Laghour. He's the slowest Decepticon. Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021